


How To Tell Your Kids You're Dating A Robot

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Claire sits the boys down, Human/Robot relationship, Isaac is present, Multi, humor at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: Filling in the gap from after episode 6 of The Orville Season 2, "A Happy Refrain". We never saw Claire tell Marcus and Ty she was going to start dating Isaac. Time to change that. =)Comments are welcome. =)This work dedicated to Sam, title thought of by Sam. =)#Clisaac #Finnaac





	How To Tell Your Kids You're Dating A Robot

Claire and Isaac had gone back to the simulator for a second date the night after Isaac made it rain on the bridge of The Orville to apologize for his conduct thanks to John LaMarr's terrible advice, and Claire was deep in thought as she and Isaac were walking back to her room, where her boys were watching TV. Claire looked at Isaac finally as they slowly walked along the corridor and spoke up as she looked ahead of them again. "Isaac...I think we should tell my boys that we are dating.", Claire said, biting her bottom lip softly as she took a glance at Isaac. Isaac was in his Kaylon form and so all Claire would see when he turned his head was his silver helmet with glowing blue "eyes" that were in fact for aesthetic purposes as he responded. "For what purpose, Doctor?", Isaac would ask, seeming confused as to why this would be needed. Claire chuckled softly as she held Isaac's hand as they neared her quarters. "Well...In the world of biological life forms, this is the right thing to do when two adults begin dating and one or both have children. The children have to know that their parents partner will be around all the time. Besides, Ty and Marcus are very fond of you. You know this. And please, try to start calling me Claire.", Claire said as she leaned up and softly kissed the front of Isaac's helmet like she would kiss him if they were in the simulator, and gently wiped off the lip stick mark before opening the door to her quarters. 

As they entered, Marcus and Ty looked over from the couch and Ty gave a bright smile and practically launched himself off the couch to run up to his mom, his small arms wrapping around his mom's waist before turning and grinning. "Hi Isaac!!!!", Ty said, wrapping his arms around Isaac next as Marcus left the TV going and walked up, giving his mom a hug and then gave Isaac a light smile. "Hey Isaac", Marcus said, as Ty stayed close to Isaac with his arms now around Isaac's arm as Isaac looked at both boys. "Hello Ty and Marcus.", Isaac said, his hand releasing Claire's to gently pat Ty on the head and Marcus on the shoulder. Claire gave both her boys a smile and went over to the couch, picking up the remote and muting the TV with a nervous sigh as she turned to her boys. "Okay, boys. Please sit down at the dining table. Isaac and I have something to tell you.", Claire said, smiling at Isaac as Marcus and Ty both raised an eyebrow in curiosity before doing as their mother said, Ty staying firmly attached to Isaac's arm as Isaac joined them at the table, with Claire sitting next to Isaac and gave a nervous smile, clearing her throat before speaking. "Okay, so I wanted to tell you both that-", Claire began, only to be cut off by Isaac as he spoke up. "Your mother and I are...dating.", Isaac said, Claire's eyes widening before she spoke up. "Isaac!", Claire said, Isaac looking at her and tilting his head softly. "Yes, Doc-Claire?", Isaac asked, Claire shaking her head softly and cleared her throat, looking back at her two boys, Marcus looking at her with raised eyebrows while Ty only grinned excitedly and began bouncing up and down on his chair. "REALLY!? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!", Ty clapped his hands before getting off his chair and jumping into Isaac's lap, hugging the Kaylon and nuzzling into his chest plate before lifting his face to smile happily as Isaac supported his small body with his hands. Marcus opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finally speaking. "Mom...Isaac is a...", Marcus began, while Claire nodded and held up a hand. "I know. I know. Isaac is a machine. But does that really matter, Marcus? Does it matter, truly, what someone is as long as they make you happy?", Claire asked, smiling as she took Isaac's hand once more as Marcus looked thoughtful before smiling gently at his mom. "That is true...It will take some getting used to but...All I want is for you to be happy, mom. Welcome to the family, Isaac.", Marcus said, giving a big smile to Isaac who was still holding Ty. Isaac gave Marcus a nod then as he replied. "Thank you, Marcus.", Isaac said, Ty looking at him adoringly as he spoke up too. "I love you, Isaac.", Ty said, then trying to squeeze Isaac with a hug, which the Kaylon could not feel even a little bit, but gently patted Ty's back. Claire gave a chuckle as her boys then left their respective places and half dragged Isaac along with them to watch TV while Claire watched her boys spend quality time together and with Isaac.

The days following the chat with the boys, Isaac was venturing the halls asking each person he could find a specific question, getting only stunned looks and blushing faces as they spluttered through their words before simply saying "I do not know how to answer that question.". Isaac decided then that he would find the captain and went to his quarters, touching the button and Ed opened the door, looking surprised. "Isaac? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?", Ed asked, wondering what reason Isaac could have for coming straight to his quarters instead of waiting until they were at the bridge. "I require an answer, Captain. What sexual positions are most pleasurable to biological life forms?", Isaac asked, his head tilting as Claire's voice rang out a short ways away, her having gotten done work earlier than expected and had decided to try finding Isaac. "ISAAC!!!!!!!!!!!!", Claire said, her face flushing bright red as Isaac turned and looked at her as she ran up to him, Ed trying his best to pick up his jaw from the surprising and awkward question. "Yes, Doct- Claire?", asked Isaac as Claire got up to him and hurriedly urged him away from a very stunned Ed. "Why would you ask the captain that question!?", Claire asked, grinning despite herself because she loved the Kaylon. Isaac looked at Claire as she got him into an empty hallway, and seemed to think for a moment before offering up an amusing answer that made Claire giggle and blush more as she realized then she would have to have a long chat with Isaac about subtlety. 

"I asked many others before the captain. I was simply curious as to how I could make our sexual unions even more pleasurable to you.", Isaac said, seeming proud of himself.

**The End. ******


End file.
